RUNAWAY SAMURAI
by chepot
Summary: KxK fic not really for DEAD and deceased Tomoe patronizers…everything is going well for the KxK love team. Kenshin’s got a job…Sano is still a freeloader…and Megumi still loves and hates Sano…but this freakin Feng shui guy just had to come out chapter6UP
1. Engraved

WARNING: READING THIS FIC MAY AFFECT YOUR SANITY PLEASE CONSULT PSYCHIATRIST BEFORE READING

…ITSH VARY…DEN-GE RAS!

GOVERNMENT WARNING: FANFIC READING IS DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH…. READ MODERATELY!!!

Disclaimer: well, I know you're sick and tired of hearing this being said all the time but you have to understand the fact that I can't afford to get sued because I'm still a minor and it wouldn't probably do good for me to go around and shout to the world that I own RK, but just in case you really wanna know (A/N: this is just for those who want to know), I really am not the owner of RK but how I wish I am. Life is so cruel to me…. so why bother opening that? Okay…on with the next line of worthless blabber (oh yeah…the following materials that are labeled under the name ACME corp. is not mine. All rights are for the WB studios and not mine…thank you)

Author's note: this story is one of those things that just pops out and narrate themselves. Believe it or not, I came up with this story while walking in the middle of the river park Christmas festival with my RK fan friend who really insisted that I'd make a KaoruxKenshin fic. You're dead right she insisted! Boy how did she persuade me! It's too brutal to reminisce but it will be worth it. (A/N: I hope "cross fingers") wish me luck and please review! Be brutal if you must. With a best friend who's head over heels in love with a scar-faced samurai, what could be worse? The next apocalypse? I don't think so… I'd rather say my next algebra…(A/N: I'll b taking it for the third time…I suck with numbers…I suck at singing…I suck at dancing…I suck at cooking…I suck at everything…I'm just your typical everyday loser! So who can sue me for that?)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 1: ENGRAVED WELCOME**

KYOTO: It was late and everything was pitch black but all across town, a lamp is eagerly shining over two people. In the Kamiya Dojo…. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru whose carrying a paper lamp, ran toward a tall figure who just entered the gate.

"Kaoru!" replied the man as he caught the young girl's body in his arms. He felt the warmth that he had longed for in her arms. Being away for a long time makes coming home like this…a moment so priceless

"I missed you so much!" she said as she shoved her cheeks on his, hoping to give this man the welcome he deserved

"Yes…it was a long two months…how were you back here?" he asked, hoping something more positive answers from the jovial girl

"Pretty fine…Megumi taught me how to prepare those western delicacies she learned from a friend…what was it called again…oh yeah! SANDWICH!" Kaoru proudly boasted "It's actually pretty easy…and you now what?"

"What?" he asked out of curiosity of the other details

"Sandwich is so easy to make that I don't have to cook it!" Kaoru euphorically said

"It's raw?" he asked again while imagining raw meat on a platter.

"Yeah…that definitely looks easy…" he thought. All you have to do is put the meat in a bowl and tadaaa! You're ready to serve…

(A/N: sorry guys…instant noodles was still under product development at that time so I had to resort to sandwiches to use as Kaoru's first edible recipe…hope you understand that this is just fan fiction…that means, factual/ historical mistakes will be more likely to occur but I'd appreciate it if you would enlighten me of my stupid mistakes, which makes me so human…oh…wait…I just remembered…I'm not human…darn it!)

Kaoru pouted and pinched the samurai's nose. "Hey! Don't belittle my cooking skills! I've improved a lot you know!"

Kenshin smiled and didn't say anything more as he listened to his restless girlfriend blabber on about her achievements in the last two months he wasn't around. He was happy to be home after working as a Bushi aboard a Spanish galleon, which traveled to and fro Japan, Hong Kong and the small country of the Philippines. He was happy to finally see his friends and to be able to lay back and unwind after the long sleepless nights aboard the ship.

He felt obliged to create income for the household since he's the eldest and the most capable. He didn't want to give Kaoru the chance to worry about monetary budget, so he decided to work. Since he was a former Hitokiri/ Assassin, being a bushi aboard a Spanish galleon is just a piece of cake. All he has to do is guard the ship against pirates, who knew nothing but barbaric feats in order to capture a marine vessel and steal gold. What do they know about trajectory, balance, and spirit? Certainly, parrying him with these brainless oafs are nothing of a challenge compared to the pain and longing that he is feeling during the whole trip. He longs for everything that he was accustomed to back in Japan…where everyone wears kimono, drink sake, kick his butt (A/N: this one especially describes Kaoru), and where he can enjoy his life to the fullest. But this will not last forever…of course this shouldn't last forever… Kaoru only agreed to send him away by saying that this will be temporary…

Even though she's not that showy with her feelings…

(A/N: okay…well…not in a romantic but a violent and barbaric way…)

He knew that she too can' bear being apart.As tough as he may look in the inside, no one would be able to see her true beauty until you get to know her even more. He didn't want to burden Kaoru's heart…so he decided to keep this job until he can earn enough dough to establish a family of his own … and after all he's been through with Kaoru…he can tell that, it really wont be a long wait.

Both decided to go inside since they're both started to feel a bit chilly. Kaoru prepared some tea for Kenshin and both sat on the wooden floor of the porch outside. They stared at the starry night sky and talked endlessly about Kenshin's journey on board the Spanish galleon.

Kaoru listened enthusiastically as Kenshin told her every detail of his amazing journey. He told her of all things that he saw that even she never knew existed, places that she had never imagined and adventures she never thought of. It was pretty amazing to listen to Kenshin's story…she has to admit that the guy is not a natural when it comes to story telling but knowing that she was listening to Kenshin Himura, the former wanderer, I gave her enough reasons to listen to his untold stories…boredom can't squeeze in since she was so interested in the person and not merely by the stories…she was paying too much attention to his beautiful gleaming eyes. They shine in the moonlight and they seem to be shining only for her. Is this the eyes of a man who had seen a thousand deaths? No… this is not the eyes of Battousai the Slasher/ Hitokiri Battousai…. these are the eyes of her beloved…. not Kenshin Himura… nor the wanderer…but her own "Shin-ta" she uttered

"Huh?" Kenshin froze from telling stories as he heard his name "what is it Kaoru?" he asked of the unusual event…it was very rare that she'd call him by his real name…and she's the only one who knows it.

(A/N: he didn't consider counting his master in the number of people who knows that Shinta is his real name…Te-hee-hee…maybe because he doesn't consider his master as a person…that's the most probable reason or he finally forgot about the bulk and sexy oaf…let's just hope he won't know that I said that or he might hunt me down and use his Hiten Mitsurugi styles on me…I'm too young to die!!!)

Kaoru was holding some long metal wire and was engraving his name on the wooden floor. It reads: SHINTA

"Ah? Why did you write my name there?" he asked

Kaoru giggled and sighed, "I just figured that when the time comes, and you'll leave, you would always come back because this is the place where you belong now. I wrote your name here…to remind you…'sniff' 'sniff' to remind you that you are always welcome here…" Kaoru's eyes welled up in tears as she continued to deepen the engraving on the wooden floor. "I have to make sure that this will never be erased…"

Kenshin smiled and took the wire from Kaoru's hand "no matter where I may be…I know that this is where I belong" after saying that, he dabbed the wire simultaneously on the floor and said… "This is no good…we need something sharper…" he took his katana and took the Sakabatou out. He used it to engrave something beside his name

"What are you writing?" she asked him while wiping her tears and sniffing

"Oh…you'll see…" he said as he rolled her eyes and continued to scribble and dab on the floor, trying to engrave something.

Kenshin finished writing and he showed it to Kaoru. Kaoru read the engraving "Kaoru and Shinta…"

The word "and" is enclosed inside a heart and he also deepened the engraving of his name to make it more clear for the eye to see.

"Now this name will definitely bring me back here no matter where I am…" he said with his warm gentle smile which was partially lit by the glowing lamp hanging beside them. "But the name won't be enough without the person…Kaoru…"

Kaoru was so touched with what Kenshin just did that she hugged Kenshin "Kenshin…"

And both spent the rest of the night gazing at the dark, star-lit sky.

(A/N: I think they're doing the meteor garden thing…waiting for a shooting star or something but who cares? At least their together … right? Right? )

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A day after that, Sano and Yahiko came back from their small training session in the mountains…it's like camping but only rougher…and with Sano along for the trip, they can't help being lost for three days. In short they should've been back at the Dojo three days before to be able to meet Kenshin. So in order to commemorate the event, Kaoru planned a picnic to bring them closer and share stories…(A/N: it's a girl thing…) so the event won't be complete without Megumi to tend to their wounds especially when Kaoru inflicts a few injuries on them during her tantrum…. so they brought the fox-faced lady doctor along for the ride….

On their way…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SORRY! I was such a dum'ass to put chapter 2 in first. Sorry! Please review!


	2. Freaking feng shui guy

Disclaimer: I dun own Rk …cause I… well….it's because…Uhhhh…can you just give me a minute here to find the right words to say? ….(after one minute…) EUREKA! I have found it! The script! At last! (reads the script) I don't Rurouni Kenshin…(raise an eye brow…) that's exactly what I said! What kind of idiot writes these scripts?!

Author's note: I know I have a lot of explaining to do but let me make this clear…you see…I put up Chapter 2: freakin FENG SHUI guy as chapter 1…and I sincerely apologize for that moronic mistake. I am guilty and I have no plans of pleading not guilty before the judge. Please understand that I am (no…not human) a factory reject and I am subject to commit terrible mistakes…I'm really sorry about it though…I hope you guys can forgive me for spoiling everything…I really suck huh?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 2: FREAKIN FENG SHUI GUY**

"Can you please tell me why are we going on a picnic again?" Yahiko asks furiously while trying to carry the picnic basket full of food

"Because today is a bright and sunny day. And I just got Kenshin's first ever salary for working as a bushi on a ship! We have to spend it on something very special!" Kaoru twirled around like a little kid while walking side by side with the carrot-top samurai.

"And why does it have to be by the river bank?" Sano asked irritatedly while dragging the huge umbrella and the picnic mat in his arms

"Where do you think we should have a picnic huh? What a brainless imbecile " Megumi rolled her eyes

"Hey! Watch your mouth there lady doctor! Who do you think you're calling imbecile?!" SANO raised his fist, letting go of the picnic mat "If I know you have a massive crush on me!" he shouted making everyone stop on their tracks and stare at the dreaded rooster-head who dare say something so meaningless.

Megumi, though blushing, retaliated at his words " Do you seriously think that I'd settle for someone with no high-paying job? Spiky hair? And no I.Q? You must be joking? Not even if you're the last imbecile in the planet!" She said completely stumping the Sequijo warrior.

It was then that Yahiko and the others rolled on their stomachs with laughter

"Ha-ha-ha that's a good one SANO!" Kaoru laughed out loud, trying to keep her balance

"Yeah! You really got me there Sano" Kenshin laughed and patted Sanosuke's back

"I really mean it! She likes me! She really likes me!" Sano blushed at the embarrassment. He knew he was reckless but why did he have to overdo it? "I'm such a jerk!" he told himself. He picked up the picnic mat that rolled on the dirt road and followed everyone who was already paces before him with Megumi, the sly fox-faced lady doctor in the lead.

At the riverbanks…

"This is just girlie stuff! I hate picnics!" Yahiko pouted

"I can't help but agree with you little man! This picnic stinks!" Sanosuke followed

(A/N: we all know what Kaoru does to ungrateful freeloaders like them right?)

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL FREE LOADERS!!!!!!!" eyes burning with anger due to her anguished spirit "AFTER ALL THE HARD WORK I HAD PUT INTO PLANNING THIS SPECIAL DAY!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" her battle cry echoed through out the plain, together with the things that she is throwing at the two unfortunate souls.

"HEY! Calm down Kaoru! We were just-" Sano was hit by one of those … Uhhhh … well …let me verify what it was

(CHEPOT (the cute author) pushed the pause button, which immediately stops everything including the really amusing background music. She jumped in the scene, gliding through the floating debris, sweat, and items to check on SANO, whose also (miraculously) floating in mid-air. "(Thumb up) yup…it's definitely solid…it's an anvil…an acme corporation anvil to be exact. According to the label, it has a 5 minute warranty…" CHEPOT jumps out of the screen and pushed the play button again to continue the scene.)

"AHHHH!!! SANO!" Kenshin called out to his, now, unconscious friend "please help him Megumi san!" he asked the mild mannered lady who suddenly turned into her SD form with the fox impression. "Now why would I help him?" she laughed mildly uh…did I say mildly? I meant to say cynically…. and went back to sipping her tea quietly not paying any attention to the racket between her companions.

To everyone, it was pretty normal that Kaoru and the others engage in a childish fight but something felt wrong with the surroundings and Kenshin was the only one who had the entrails to feel it.

"What is this feeling?" he spontaneously roamed his eyes around but nothing could ease his feeling. Nothing unusual to explain what he was feeling …but he knew for a fact that his instincts can't be wrong. There was definitely something and it's very close.

Kenshin had been quiet for sometime that it bothered Kaoru a bit "what is it Kenshin?" she asked with concern for her hubby

Kenshin, not wanting to worry his friends just shook his head "this is nothing…C'mon let's eat…I made rice cakes" he said as he rummaged through the contents of their basket.

"Finally! Something edible!" Yahiko shouted, snapping out of his unconscious state

"Did someone mention food?" Sano squealed

"I wonder if there're other things inside your brain besides food and bouts…" Megumi knocked on Sano's head "nope…by the sound that your skull makes, …it seems like it's empty"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!" Sano bursts out and started another fight with the lady doctor

Minutes later, everything was peaceful again. Yahiko is nibbling on his rice cake while Megumi silently sipped her tea beside Sanosuke who's completely wrapped up in bandages like a mummy.

"Aren't the cherry blossoms pretty during these time of year?" Kaoru asked as she leaned on kenshin's shoulder

"Yes…they're at their brightest color during these season…just like…yo-" Kenshin was cut-off of his romantic mode when he saw something familiar from the other side of the river "Is that …Jim-pu?"

(A/N: Jimpu/Jimpu is a character in the last part of the RK saga. He's this feng shui guy who helped the gang restore the rightful balance of the chi in Kyoto or something like that. He was from the water clan or was it some other clan? I really can't remember. I'm sorry for those who do not know him though…)

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise "Jimpu? What is he doing here in Japan? I thought he went back to china?"

"Jimpu?" Yahiko asked seeing a tall bulk guy running on the other side of the river "HEY! JIMPU!!! OVER HERE!!!!" he waved his hand (A/N: together with the rice cakes) in hopes to catch their old friends attention

"What are they doing here?" Jimpu asked upon seeing his old friends having a picnic by the riverbanks. "I must warn them at once!" he ran towards them passing through the water.

"HI!" Yahiko greeted

"Long time no see Jim-pu!" Kenshin greeted

"Haven't seen you around. How are you?" Kaoru asked

"MMMM! MMMMM! MMMM!" Sano greeted as well (A/N: he can't talk cause he is wrapped up in bandages"

"Yes…it's been quite a while," he said with a smile but it was over shadowed by his next remarks "listen! You must get out of here at once!"

Everyone was baffled by Jimpu's response to their cheerful greeting. He seemed to be worried about something.

"Why?" Yahiko, Kenshin and Kaoru said in unison. While Sano only said "MMMM! MMMMM! MMMM!" (A/N: I told you! He's still wrapped up at the moment)

"I'll explain later but first, we have to get the hell outta here!" he said pulling everyone away from the riverbank

Though still puzzled, the gang followed Jimpu and prepared to leave. But their attempt were hindered by a group of black ninjas who stood in their way and encircled them

"OH NO! They're here!" Jimpu called out

"We can definitely see that" Sano said while ripping out the cocoon like bandages

"Who are they?" Kaoru asked clinging to Kenshin's arm in horror

"I don' care who they are. But if they're the bad guys, they're going down" Yahiko said turning his thumb upside down and pulling out his wooden sword

"NO! You can't take them on! They're just Jyonen formations from a vast concentrate of energy of the fury wind clan!" Jimpu shouted to stop the little boy in his attempt to defeat the unknown enemy. But it was too late the poor juvenile had hit one of the jyonen ninjas and a black orb encircle the boy…

"Yahiko!!!!!!!" Kaoru called out to her student as she watched how the orb dissipated into thin air. "What happened to him!!"

"Don't let them touch you! Or you'll disappear into the vast portal of time!" Jimpu warned the others

"WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!" Sano shouted from inside an orb. He was caught inside by hitting one of the Jyonens who aimed for Megumi.

"YOU BUBBLE-HEAD! Why did you have to go and be a hero!" Megumi cried while pounding on the dark orb's exterior as Sano slowly melted away from her sight

"Meg-u" and with that, Sano too had dissipated

"What do we do now?" Megumi was on her knees and crying

"Are you guys willing to get your friends back?" Jimpu knew he had no other choice

"Is there a way?" Kaoru and Megumi said in unison

"Hang on to me…" Jimpu said with authority …"we're going in after them"

(A/N: don't you think this line would go right with those James bond moments? Or those Arnold shwazzeneger things? Ah…never mind.)

And with that, everyone grabbed hold of Jimpu's almighty ruler…, which released a strong surge of energy that blew the black ninjas away, and them into some kind of swirly hole or portal.

"What is this place?" Kenshin asked as to the others were too astonished and mystified to speak. They have been swallowed in some kind of space…something that was far beyond their understanding yet so…

"Astonishing…" Megumi said flabbergasted

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I have to cut it off here so it would have a nice hang to it. Yes…yes…I know my best friend would probably kill me but what the heck…I still have 8 lives left. So don't worry I'll still be able to continue on with the fic whether you like it or not.


	3. The how, the what, the when and the wher...

Disclaimer: I dun own RK…and judging by the current situation, I wouldn't really want to since if I did, my best friend would strangle in me or saw me in half since she wants it so badly. Yes…she's a Kenshin fanatic, whose passion overthrew her sanity. Her romantic dream: to buy/ purchase RK someday (when she's already filthy rich) and change the damn ending of the last OVA, which I also, personally hate. Oh well, who am I to stop her? She's bigger than I am so why argue. I'd rather agree than face the consequence…. what a loser …

Author's note: I find myself lost in thought while reading my own fic…how come Jinpu just popped out of nowhere? AHHH! Must-re-sist-stupidity – im-pulse! (Bangs her head on the wall)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 3: THE HOW, THE WHAT, THE WHEN AND THE WHERE…**

"What this place? Is this heaven?" Kaoru wandered

"This is the portal of time. This will take us to the time where your friends were transported and probably and a way to bring them back." Jinpu answered her queries

"And where exactly is that time?" Kenshin asked, still hanging onto the piece of measuring wood

"We've drifted quite far …but if my instincts are right, we're heading for the future" Jinpu enlightened the scar-faced red head "Never let go of me…as astonishing or as inviting as it looks, it's still very dangerous…we are in the portal of time and space. If you get lost, it will be like you're lost forever or …you'lljustbeseparatedfromthegroup etc…and other stuff like that." Jinpu warned the others

"U-huh…" Kaoru nod, still enchanted with what she is currently seeing. It was still something so implausible but is already happening…like the huge tsunami that swept Phuket Thailand (may their souls rest in peace)…no…or Elvis and a talking dog (may his soul rest in peace…is the dog still alive? oh well, peace for his soul too)… in short, it was like the possible impossible…

(A/N: is it that hard to understand? Sheesh! It's just time travel man! Get over it!)

Kaoru: Hey! You're the one telling me to say and think these thoughts! Why blame me! Am I right Kenshin? …

Kenshin: Oro?

Kaoru: what? Am I right or Am I right!

Kenshin: Uhhhh… I dunno…I wasn't listenin' closely

Kaoru: Kenshin!!!!!

Due to the argument the dumb author started, poor Kaoru, quote and quote accidentally, let go of Jinpu's really weird looking ruler.

"AHHHH!" Kaoru shrieked

"Kaoru- DONO!!!!!" Kenshin tried to reach for Kaoru's kimono but it was too late. She disappeared into the abyss leaving Jinpu, Megumi and Kenshin hanging on for safety on the safety ruler (A/N: it's serves as their floatation device…I think)

"First Yahiko…then Sano…and now…k-Kaoru…" Kenshin's eyes blurred at the thought that he had just lost the most precious woman in his life. The on thing that he had ethereally sworn to protect…

"Now he knows how I felt when, that bubble head, Sano disappeared…" Megumi thought giving Kenshin that spoiled expression in her face.

"We'll find a way to find her. It's really not that distant to where we are going so she just might arrive a week or a month earlier in that time frame. But it's actually the same place." Jinpu pulled Kenshin back "you must remain safe to look for her…"

Kenshin, hindered by the Feng Shui guy's words, took his grip back on the powerful piece of wood/ ruler "You're right. I should… "

"Don't worry about Kaoru. She's a high spirited woman and don't forget that she's also the master of Kamiya kasshin style… she can pretty much defend herself against evil doers" Megumi stated "I think you should instead be wary of the guys from the future…. you never know if she will replace you with one of them" Megumi teased

"Oh…Kaoru would never do that" Kenshin assured her

"We're almost there" Jinpu interrupted the two

In no time at all, the long swirling tunnel's end began to show up…there was an incredible amount of blinding white light and when they opened their eyes…

"What is this place?" Kenshin & Megumi asked in unison

"This is Japan…. in the future…I have to admit that it is quite diff'rent from what it was in our time…so it will be quite difficult to find Kaoru and the others." Jinpu hid his ruler in his shirt pocket. "We have to hurry and find them though…the spell I used will only hold us here for a month. If we don't get back to our time in that period, we may never be able to go back"

"You mean we'll be stuck here forever?" Megumi asked

"Then what are we waitin for…we should stop talking and start working." Kenshin arranged his sword and started walking when Jinpu called out to him.

"Wait!" Jinpu shouted at the determined samurai

"Huh?" the red – headed samurai looked back.

"Do you know where to go?" Jinpu asked him.

Kenshin looked at him with eyes that says "OH MY GOD HE"S RIGHT!" which gave Megumi another chance to tease him

"By the look on his face, I'd say that he has no idea…I bet you he's too anxious to get his girl back" Megumi crossed her arms and snickers

She was right. Kenshin knew nothing of the new Kyoto that he was standing on that very moment. But the urge to see his beloved woman kept him from thinking about details. He was scared of what may have happened to her… where she could be that very moment and what was she doing...was she safe? And most important of all, did she meet another guy and hooked up? What is he going to do if that was true? What if she refuses to come back with them and stay there? These questions swirled in Kenshin's thoughts like choc' late syrup in a glass of milk (A/N: cool huh? I was actually doing that when I wrote this…WTF! It's not chocolate! It's soy sauce! Darn it!)

"Uh…Kenshin…are you alright?" Jinpu asked worriedly of his friend while waving his hand before the samurai's eyes

"He's fine…" Megumi clicked her fingers and Kenshin popped out of his daydream "see? He was just thinking…"

"Whu…what ha- happened?" Kenshin asked the two

"You were day dreaming… I think" Jinpu answered his query

"Be thankful it wasn't one of those flashback daydreams or this would've took longer to finish" Megumi added

"What? What are you guys saying?" Kenshin asked with that big black question mark floating over his head

"Never mind that…about finding you friends…I think we should find some place we can distinguish first before we could start looking for them. That way, we know where to meet just in case anybody gets lost… " Jinpu suggested

"That's a great Idea JINPU!" Kenshin praised the Feng Shui guy's attempt to cook up a strategy "but I don't think we could find them all in one day. I suggest that we find ourselves a place to stay in too," Kenshin added

"Great… that's the plan then…my suggestion would be …to get started while the sun is still up…I don't want us to sleep on the streets you know" Megumi paced, leading the way.

CHEPOT: as a (cute) curious kid and not an author…I would just like to ask…Jinpu is the Feng Shui guy…why don't he just use his knowledge about chi and balance of nature stuff like that to find them? Wouldn't that be much easier? …Oh yeah…because if he did, this fanfic won't last that long and you won't be able to relish the story…and he'd probably be the center of attention and not the characters, who're supposed to save the day…LIKE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!

CHEPOT imitates the power puff girl's narrator's voice and says: AND ONCE AGAIN! THE DAY IS SAVED THANKS TO THE FENG SHUI GUY! …. CHEPOT thinks for a while and says: That sucks…."

Along the way, the group has seen a lot of fascinating things. They tried to fit in but the best that their act can do was to be mistaken for Anime cos-players on their way to an anime convention. But the good thing about it is, it's working quite well for the rest of them. They had a little difficulty on crossing the street at first but since they went along with the flashflood of people due to the office rush hours, they were able to ride with the flow of people and successfully reach the other end of the street.

They wandered endlessly in the vast urban jungle, inhaling the toxic emissions of the horseless carriages (pertains to cars) and watching the amazing over-all make over of Japan. But among these, none of them seem to point to any of neither their missing friends nor a place that they are familiar with… Since Megumi is complaining about her feet being worn out, they decided to hang out in the park. They sat on a bench beside a vending machine to rest.

"We've been searching for hours … are you sure that they're here in this time line?" Megumi asked Jinpu while massaging her throbbing foot

"We can't be wrong Megumi –San…The pattern of the energy that I used is the same as the Ninja Jyonen's … I'm quite sure that they're here…we just have to look harder"

Kenshin, lost in his thoughts, eyed the cute little girl and her grandmother who're playing Frisbee at the middle of the grassy plain. From this vision, his brain formulated some kind of a commercial length movie. Kaoru's face glistened as she mentioned his name. Her face, as pure as ever, preserved in her youth, gave Kenshin a reason to go home. Home to where everyone that he wants to protect; home to where he can clearly feel the warm gentle caress of Kaoru's hug. This was too much pleasure for someone who has killed so many. He knew he didn't deserve this young and pure love but he is, after all, just human…

"Grand ma! Look!" he heard the little girl say to her grandmother. She was pointing at them and tugging on her grand mother's skirt.

"Huh? Who are those people honey?" the old lady asked the little girl

"Don't they look interesting?" the little girl exclaimed. She ran towards Jinpu and the others and smiled while rocking back and forth on her little feet. "Hi! I'm Kaoru!" said the little girl "Are you anime cosplayers? What anime are you dressed up like? Wow! Your sword looks real! Is that real? And her hair…it looks so soft and shiny!" the little girl pestered them

Kenshin was a bit surprised too. He leaned towards Jinpu and whispered something in his ear. "Could it be that Kaoru …Uhhhh…well, could she have gone reload and become ah…a kid?" he asked nervously. He was afraid to take this if ever this was true. Nothing could prepare him for this…"its like phidophilia! AAAAHHHH!" Kenshin snapped out of his nightmare and listened to Jinpu's reply

Jimpu shook his head and said "I don't think so…in our current situation…unless she wishes to be young again…or become a child, she will remain how she is."

Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief "she wouldn't do that…right?" he then asked himself

Megumi is beginning to form red veiny like things on her head…vital signs that she starting to be irritated with the kid.

"What a cool outfit? So which character are you? Huh? Huh? Huh? And where sis you buy those nifty sandals? They really look so …old Japanese!" the kid went on…

"O-old? T-that's it! Your outta here!" Megumi shrieked at the little girl's remarks about her sandals. She is not really comfortable with the word "Old"

(Sudden break)

chepot: old…old oldie oldie old!

Megumi: stop it!

Chepot OOOOOOOOOLD!

Megumi: gahhhh! I said stop it!

"I'm sorry if Kaoru bothered you all…" the **old **lady approached the group apologizing for the little girl's actions

(Megumi: (to CHEPOT) STOP SAYING OLD!!!! (Covering her ears))

Megumi stopped when she saw the grandmother coming. She hid her hand behind her back and smiled at the **old** woman. "A-hi-hi what a cute grand daughter you have here!" she patted Kaoru's head. "I'll kill YOU!" she screamed in her thoughts

"I can't help but notice …your clothe really look familiar young man. "she pertained to Kenshin, who merely pointed to himself, as I asking if she was talking to him.

"That looks very much a like battousai's" the old woman mentioned with a smile

"B-Bat-Battousai?" Kenshin stuttered to mention his battle name. "Y-You know him?"

"Yes… he is a big hero among my family. My house is just around here…if you're interested, I can show you some pictures and some things that used to belong to him"

They followed the old lady and Kaoru.

"Is she like your fan or something?" Megumi whispered to Kenshin

"My what? …I don't think so…I hope not" Kenshin replied with a meek smile

It wasn't long before the group came upon a familiar street. Some of the old structures still stood there but there were some very noticeable changes.

"Isn't this our neighborhood?" Megumi whispered to Kenshin

The place did resemble their old neighborhood…but Kenshin is still in doubt. If ever he would pass by one place, he may be able to answer that question. "If everything is the way it used to be, the Dojo should be over there" Kenshin blindly pointed to a spot "what the-" it was a sight fore sore eyes. Is it true? Could it be?

The little girl approached Kenshin, whose jaw was already on the ground and is still pointing. "You're so great mister! How did you know that this is our dojo?"

"Is this your house?" Megumi asked due to Kenshin's failure to speak. He was muted by the scene that laid before him

"Yes. This is the Kamiya Dojo." She happily relayed to the others. She pointed to the sign which conveniently hung beside the gate "Ka-mi-ya. See? It says Kamiya…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OKAY! This is where I end this chappy. I hope you liked it. I know it's a bit confusing but everything will clear up in a moment.


	4. Are you real?

Disclaimer: I, CHEPOT (not real name), solemnly swear, that I, do not own RK…phew (wipes off her sweat) that was short

Author's note: yeah…yeah…I know, its weird. And I know that you're probably tired of waiting for a freakin update from me. Sorry bout that. I was busy these past few days …Uhhhh…weeks…due to some academic problems…so what if I'm not an A1 student in math? It's not like math is that special! Everyone hates math…let's just say that I perfectly define that hatred. Oh well, I suppose you're itching to get to the story. So let's just start the damn thing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 4: ARE YOU FOR REAL?**

The old lady opened the gate and invited them in. they were asked to sit down inside while they waited for the tea and sweets that the old lady went to get from the kitchen.

"Is this really the dojo?" Megumi kept wandering around the room "Hmmm… it really went through a lot of changes…and what's this?" Megumi caught a glimpse of a switch under the table. She flipped it and Kenshin, whose feet and legs were under the table, jumped at the sudden change of temperature. "AHH!"

"What happened?" Megumi asked the startled samurai

"It suddenly became hot under the table!" he pointed to the bottom of the covered table. Megumi swooped down to check under the cloth and saw some weird lamp.

"What are you doing down there young lady?" asked the old lady whose carrying the tea and sweets with her.

Megumi was startled to be seen in such indecent posture that she bumped her head below the small Japanese table. "OUCH!" she slid out from under the table and rubbed her head "this table has a lamp underneath…but it doesn't burn…"

"Huh? That's the heater…" the little girl answered

"Hea-ter?" the three asked in unison

"You're not from anywhere near here are you?" the old lady asked.

Jinpu immediately jumped in the conversation "we're from the province. We're here to find some friends."

"Oh I see…" The old lady took out a bunch of things and laid it carefully on top of the small table. "These are all that's left on Battousai the slasher…it was said that he and his friends disappeared after their last battle." She took a picture frame and laid it in front of everyone. "This is my grand mother's niece. Her name is Kaoru Kamiya…she is rumored to be the fiancée of Battousai. And one of those few who vanished with the legendary samurai."

"May I ask you a question Mrs. Kamiya?" Kenshin interrupted

"Yes? What is it young man?" she smiled gently as to properly host her guests

"May I ask you …about this house? How did you acquire it?" Kenshin steadily stares at the old woman, hoping to get answers

"Oh…yes…you see…my grandmother was the wife of Kaoru Kamiya's uncle … Kaoru is the original owner of this house…her father's younger brother is my great grandfather. My great grandmother and grandfather traveled all over Japan because they were historians. It took them a while before they found out about Kaoru's father, who died. So they decided to go to the dojo and lend Kaoru some help. But when they got here in Kyoto, they found that the Dojo empty and she was gone. Towns people said that she disappeared a week before due to some unexplainable event. There were a few friends of theirs who also went missing with her… including the famous swordsman, Battousai. "

"You are Kaoru-Dono's relatives then…" Kenshin rubs his chin.

"Yes… we are…. I am Katori Kamiya and this is Kaoru Kamiya..." She added

"I have introduced myself…now can I please have your names?" she politely asked the strangers from the province

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kamiya…I am Kenshin Himura and these are my friends…Megumi, the lady doctor and Jinpu from china"

"K-K-Kenshin-shin HI-HI-hi-mura?" the old lady stuttered.

Her eyes seemed to well up tears but there were visible traces of fear, and amazement in her eyes. She was unable to speak and soon, silence enveloped the whole room. Everyone just stared at one another with wonder.

"Good heavens…" the old lady's last words before she fell unconscious and dropped on the floor

"Grand ma!" Kaoru ran to her unconscious grandmother

"Mrs. Kamiya!" the three immediately went to aid the old woman

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katori woke up in her futon, being nursed by Megumi…

"Huh? Whu-who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Katori asked spontaneously

Megumi, irritated by the old woman's spontaneous questions, answered "so which one am I supposed to answer first?"

"Grandma!" Kaoru bursts into the room and pounced on the old woman, who's sitting on her futon.

"Kaoru…" the old lady gladly cuddled the little jovial child.

Kenshin and Jinpu followed Kaoru inside the room and saw that their host has awakened.

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya…how are you feeling?" Kenshin immediately greeted the woman.

"She's fine…she was just shocked," Megumi answered at an irritable tone, still cursing the persistence of the author for calling her old.

Katori stood up and touched Kenshin's face. She pinched it, totally disfiguring the scar-faced samurai's face.

"Wah-ah-you-doing missies kamhieya?" Kenshin manages to ask the old lady who's busy disfiguring his face

"Are you for real?…" she touched Kenshin's scar…"is this real?"

"Mrs. Kamiya…everything you see is true. Now please stop making Kenshin's face look ridiculous" Megumi commented while tending to her silky black hair.

"And you…are you really Ms. Megumi? The Megumi witch of Kyoto?" she asked glancing unswervingly at the young lady

(Irritated veins) "WHAT'S THAT FOR! WITCH? Why do I get that crappy reputation?"

"E-heh-heh…she's not really a witch oba-san…she's a doctor…" Kenshin explained

"Uhhhh…a witch doctor?" the old woman asked again, while probing Megumi's face

"This granny is beginning to get in my nerves…" Megumi shrugged and glared at the old woman

"No…Mrs. Kamiya…she's not a witch doctor…" Jimpu aided the old woman to her feet

"Bu-but how can this be possible…Kenshin Himura and his friends? But where's Kaoru Kamiya?" She asked

Jimpu and Kenshin decided to tell her everything while Megumi sulked and pouted in a corner cursing the people who might've given her the title "Witch " in the past.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, I understand… you traveled in time. That is why you vanished in the past." Katori took a teacup and sipped the liquid inside "you make good tea Ms. Megumi" She praised the brunette who's brewing tea for her other two companions.

"Oh yeah… now she praises me" she thought irritatedly. "A-he-he… thank you Mrs. Kamiya…" she smiled pretentiously at the old lady who smiled back at her.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong but you say you're here to retrieve some friends right?" she asked the two young men sitting in front of her.

"Yes… we are looking for Yahiko, Sano and Kaoru." Kenshin told her

"And where do you plan to stay until you find them?" She asked again

"Uhhhh…." Said the three in unison

Katori laughed and said "you three, can stay here with me and Kaoru for the time being."

"Thank you for your kindness Mrs. Kamiya" Kenshin bowed to thank the old lady

"That's alright. I have friends in the city hall maybe they can help you find your friends." She followed

"Really Mrs. Kamiya? That is really nice of you to help us." Jimpu praised the old woman's kindness

"Grandma! Grandma! It's almost time for Inu yasha! Turn the TV on!" Kaoru yelled from the other room

"Alright…alright Kaoru…" Katori clicked the TV on and moving pictures started to show in the little wooden box, which amazed the three time travelers

"What's that thing?" Kenshin asked

"Why are there little people inside?" Megumi followed

"How did they all fit in there?" Jimpu asked

"Oh yes… this is a television. It shows images that are shot from a studio. It is broadcasted from the television station. It's like a movie but the difference is that it can be live." She explained "you can watch shows from anywhere in your house"

"Oh I see… what innovation." Jimpu rubbed his chin in astonishment

"I want to change the world…" the Inu yasha opening song played "Hurry up Kaoru Inu yasha is on…" Katori called her grandchild 

"Coming Grandma!" Kaoru ran from the other room gliding to the front of the Television

"AH! That guy has animal ears!" Megumi pointed to Inu yasha

(A/N: hi-hi-hi much like yours when you're in your SD form)

"Yeah! Cause he's Inu yasha!" Kaoru shrieked at the sight of the hunky dog man

"We interrupt the Inu yasha show to bring you this special News bulletin"

The Flash report news

Reporter: The crusae company, Japan's largest car selling company just announced the release of their newest car design. They say that it fueled by nothing more than pure water. Bringing upon the subject, Robert Crusae, The current president of Crusae group of companies announced this afternoon that there will soon be Mrs. Crusae. He will soon be wed to his rumored girlfriend, Ms. Kaoru Kamiya. A reception for the engagement party will be held this afternoon in the garden palace hotel. And that's it for the flash news report. We now return to your normal programming.

"WHAT THE-" Kenshin couldn't believe what he just heard could it be the same Kaoru Kamiya?

"Grandma! We have the same name!" Kaoru cheerfully told her grandmother

"Their could be lots of Kaoru Kamiya here in the future Japan" Megumi deducted

"How far is Garden palace hotel from here?" Jimpu asked the old woman

"Well, it's kind of far… but if you take a cab, it may take you about 45 minutes" she answered the young man's query

"a what?" they asked again

"A cab…you know a car…" she explained making hand gestures pertaining to wheels

"No matter what they are, we're ready to take them just to get to Kaoru" Kenshin stood up

"Okay then… but you all can't come. Someone has to be left here in the house" the old woman crouched her back and stood up

"I'll stay…" Megumi raised her hand

"Okay… I'll order some noodles so that you'll have something to nibble on while we're gone." Katori went to the phone and dialed the noodle house's number.

After calling the noodle house, Katori took her coat and went out to get a cab. The three got inside the cab and left.

"I'm coming Kaoru…" Kenshin stared outside of the Cab window imagining Kaoru's face smiling at him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We're you tired of waiting? Sorry I was busy these past few days. I hope you understand. College is really giving me a headache right now. You can't imagine what life is when you're in a place where people study a lot! Anyway, I hope you like this chappy. And please READ and REVIEW! Thanks!


	5. Kaoru

Disclaimers: he-he I don't own RK cause if I did, it would've been wackier and a lot more senseless

Author's note: sorry about the terrible grammar problem. I really suck at grammar. I'm really more of an audible person…I talk a lot but sad to say, I really can't put my writing to an organized body of text. Well, who can sue you for being a bad writer?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 5: Kaoru…**

Inside her hotel room, the famous singer, actress, Kaoru Kamiya is trying her engagement dress on.

"Doesn't that dress look fantabulous!" cried the homosexual designer who handed her a blue and white long gown with little diamond glitters.

Kaoru took the gown and stared at it in front of the mirror. "I like this one… This is the one that I'll wear." She said to the guy…errr…gurl?ummm… Designer

"Good! I'll leave you then…I just know that it would look great on you…" he paused and stared at the girl. Then he ummm…I mean she gathered his/her stuffs and left, dragging the door behind him.

Kaoru twirled before the mirror, looking at each and every angle of her body in the mirror. She remembered that day when she showed Kenshin her beautiful kimono. It was yellow and it had pretty red and green flowers printed on it. She threw the blue gown on the bed and made for the drawers beside the bed. She sat on the bed and opened the 2nd drawer from the top of the wooden side table. She took out an antique looking box and laid it beside her. After closing the drawer, she opened the box and took out her pink ribbon. It was the same ribbon that she used to wear. The exact same one Kenshin stained with blood after his battle with Jinnai. She held it close to her as if it was Kenshin himself and tears started trickling down her cheeks. "You said that you'd find me…Kenshin!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback: .3 months ago….

"AHHHH!" Kaoru shrieked while drifting away from her comrades

"Kaoru- DONO!" Kenshin tried to reach for Kaoru's kimono but it was too late.

Kaoru woke up in the middle of a place, which may seem like a forest. "Huh? Where am I?" Kaoru rubbed her eyes from her slumber and tried to stand up but the branch caught her foot and she can't seem to pull it out. "Stupid branch!" she shook her fist threatening to hit the poor stubborn thing.

"Are you okay?" asked someone from behind

"Ha?" Kaoru turned around to see who the stranger was and saw a young man with auburn hair. He possessed the gentlest hazel eyes that she has ever seen. He smiled at her and immediately came to her aid. Right behind him were two women wearing long black dresses and aprons. They also helped to free her from her agony but the young man seems to be the most eager of them all.

Kaoru stood up with the young man's help and smiled. She was about to bow to show her gratitude for saving her when her knees gave in. she felt nauseous and fainted. The young man caught her in his arms and carried her.

The young man took her to his manor located at the Far East side of the wide green forest.

Kaoru woke up…"huh? Where am I?" she asked herself. The last thing she remembers was that she was in the forest with the young man who helped her. She roamed her eyes around the room. It was very spacious and it's full of luxurious furniture that creates a Victorian look. Anyone could easily tell that it's a mansion…"but what am I doing here?" she asked again

"Good evening Madame…" greeted one girl wearing a black dress and an apron sitting beside her bed

"Me?" Kaoru pointed to herself

"I am Corin…I am your private servant. I was ordered by sire Robert to look after you. Please Madame…if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." The girl continued

"Huh? Who's Robert?" she asked

"That would be me…" A man entered the room and took off his coat.

Kaoru stared at the young man. He had light auburn hair and his eyes were shining under the pale light of the room. The man smiled at her and motioned for Corin to leave them alone.

After Corin left, The young man sat beside Kaoru and looked at her.

Kaoru stared back at her and asked, "who are you and what am I doing here?"

"Oh…I see you're not from around here…that… or you have amnesia…" he commented

"I don't have amnesia…" Kaoru simply replied

"Oh really then that must mean that you're not form around here." The young man joked

"I guess you can say that…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's been months since I last saw my Kenshin. I fear that I could never see him again so I decided to live my life in this realm. Robert accepted me without any hesitation and loved me…out of gratitude, I showed him the same but my heart only belongs to one man…" Kaoru placed the ribbon back in the box and wiped her teary-eyes. She gently closed the box and placed it on the black bag that lay beside her on the bed.

"Ms. Kamiya! Are you ready?" called a boy from the outside of the door

"I'm coming!" Kaoru replied before taking her gown and going in the bathroom to freshen herself a bit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sorry for the late update…I haven't gone into writing since I was in a slump…sorry…


	6. Once again

Disclaimer: I really dun own RK

Author's note: I'm feeling a little better now…still; my insanity is constantly bringing ideas. I hope I can finish this story before my parents sends me to the asylum. (Laugh)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 6: ONCE AGAIN**

Kaoru stood before the tall wooden door to the room where the press con will be held. She looked around trying to see through her bodyguards, who surrounded her from front to back. For the past months, she had gotten used to living like this. At first, it was quite awkward. But now, she completely accepted the fact that she will be living this kind of life, getting married to a man who loves her…

"Are you ready Ms. Kaoru?" the assistant asked her

She immediately jumped back to reality…she didn't quite hear what the boy said so she asked again "beg your pardon? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"He's asking if you're ready madam" one of her bodyguards reiterated the boy's words

"Thanks Jonathan" she thanked the black bald guy and nod at the boy saying that she's ready. A single streak of light emanated from the other side of the door as the boy pushed open them open. At an instant, the blinding light signaled that she is entering the popular life once again. A life, where reporters and camera shutters follow every event of her life, persecuting her for every wrong and exaggerating her achievements. A life far too different from what she was born in. a simple life in a dojo, training students (yes…even brats like Yahiko) to learn kendo. And meeting friends like Megumi, Dr. Gensai, Sano and Tae…and what makes her miss that life was the one person she thought she was living for and lived only for her…the man who swore he'd die for her if he must just to protect her...but she's just a few minutes away from totally forgetting that life…she is now ready to accept this reality…this life…this new world…

"Please welcome…My bride to be, Ms. Kaoru Kamiya…" called out a man in tux, extending his arms out to her ready to embrace her.

Around them were seas of reporters and schools of shutters that clicked every second, trying to catch each moment of this commemorative event. She posed her smile to everyone and looked at the man who introduced her. She walked towards the platform, gently stepping on the fluffy red carpet, which was laid on the floor and steps of the platform. She meekly hugged the man and faced everyone in the crowd.

"Hello everyone" she politely greeted "it's nice of you all to take your time and see us today…I'm Kaoru Kamiya" she bowed at everyone, letting the spotlight shine on her black long and shiny hair that was neatly tied in a bun on the back of her head.

Robert pulled out her seat and assisted her before sitting beside her. She looked around the crowd. Deep inside her, she knew that Kenshin wouldn't show up to rescue her…it's not like she needed rescuing…or does she. The reporters started asking questions and like any other press cons she had been in, she already know what to say. There is a definite answer for every question and limitations to the amount of information about the upcoming wedding. According to her manager, and their wedding adviser, it would be best to keep some things under wrap for a while, to please the public.

But despite the questions to keep her busy, she often found herself staring at the door as to hope that someone would just come in and wake her up; tell her that this is just a dream and bring her back to her reality…the one where she can find herself in the arms of the man she loved.

"Will you still pursue your career as a singer and actress after the wedding? "

"How many kids are you planning to have?"

"What will the wedding motif be?"

"Will it be a garden wedding or a church wedding?"

The questions kept coming and, as planned, both of them knew their lines.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside…

"Where do you think you're going?" the guard stood before Katori and two men

"oh hello young man, I was just wondering…where are they holding the engagement press conference for Mr. Crusae?" Katori politely asked the guard

"It's on the third floor…if you could show me your VIP pass, I'd be glad to take you there myself." Answered the guard

"VIP pass?" Katori asked

"Yes…do you have one?" the guard asked again

Katori shook her head "I'm sorry but we don't have one."

"Then I'm sorry. I can't let you in" the guard put them off

Kenshin is tapping his foot. He can't wait any longer. He has to see Kaoru now and upon hearing the guard; he can't help but go on his Battousai mode. He drew his katana and hit the poor guy on the nape, knocking him out completely "let's go…" he signaled Katori and Jimpu before running inside and up the stairs.

"Boy…he's that serious huh?" Jimpu stared at the carrot top samurai before following Katori who left before him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the Kamiya household, Megumi and little Kaoru are playing a little game with balls when someone knocked on the door.

"Your noodles are here!" bellowed a man from the outside

"oh…it's the delivery man…coming!" Megumi called out from the inside. She and little Kaoru went to the front to accept the order. Little Kaoru immediately ran to the door and opened it while Megumi puts on her slippers.

"hello Mr. Delivery man!" Kaoru greeted the delivery man

"hi there little tike…where's your mom?" he asked the little girl while patting her head

"oh thank you for bringing the…" Megumi turned to greet the delivery man but was shocked at what she saw…"S-S-SA!SANO!" she bellowed in shock

"MEGUMI! Hi!" he greeted Megumi then turned to little Kaoru "your daughter?" he asked pointing to the little girl

Megumi, red with both anger and embarrassment, pummeled the rooster head geek while crying out "YOU JERK!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

a few moments later, Megumi and Sano are sitting beside each other at the table talking while little Kaoru sipped her noodles on the porch staring at the playing birds on the ground.

"so that's what happened.. Kenshin is there now to see her?" Sano asked after Megumi told him what had happened to them when they arrived

"Well, yeah…we were actually lucky enough to end up here at the dojo…how about you what happened to you?" Megumi asked him

"well, after those weird ninja guys sent me flying here, in the future, I found myself inside an abandoned building "

FLASH BACK SEQUENCE

Sano finds himself on top of an abandoned building staring at the city below.

"something tells me in not in Kyoto anymore"

Sano (narrating): I wandered the city for days…well, actually hours but my tummy is crying in days of hunger

Megumi interrupts saying "yeah…like you're never hungry"

"Ahem…as I was saying…I wandered the city for hours. And I my hunger was starting to be unbearable…I was dizzy and my stomach hurts like hell…I stared at the sign of the nearest noodle shop. I wanted to buy some grub but I remembered that I have no money with me."

"Hey mister, why are you staring up there?" a little girl, who stood beside me asked

"nothing really…" I answered her but my blasted stomach grumbled and gave me away

"Aha! You're hungry!" the little girl exclaimed with glee

"I'm not HunG-" I was about to retaliate when I felt my consciousness drift away. The last thing I saw was the blue sky above us and everything was pitch black. I woke up hours later in a bedroom with a pretty young lady beside me. She fed me and took care of me until I was well enough to move around on my own. She told me her name is Lily. And the little girl I met before her that day is her little sister Canopy. They own the noodle house I was eyeing earlier. In gratitude, I volunteered to help around the noodle house"

END OF FLASH BACK SEQUENCE

"…and now," he said as he showed his uniform "I am the delivery man for Man Chao noodle house. They pay me well, and I get to stay in and have free noodles everyday!"

"uhuh…you'll never change…" Megumi snorted

"hey! At least now I have a job! You've been yappin about it back in Kyoto!" sano boasted

"HMP!" megumi grunted

"hey…at least I'm not a baby sitter…how much do they pay ya for anyway?" he asked twitching his eyebrow

"BAKA!" Megumi retaliated. She was about to hit Sano with a mallet (A/N: dunno where she got it though )when little Kaoru turned to go inside and saw them. Megumi wanted to hide the mallet not to show the little girl an influence of violence. With all the fuss, Megumi was thrown off balance and fell on Sano.

Sano and Megumi stared at each other and blushed heavily while little Kaoru just pranced all the way to the kitchen to put back her bowl, not paying any attention to her elders.

Megumi immediately sat up and moved away from Sano, who also sat up and looked at her with a weird expression.

Megumi flushed red from head to foot she couldn't look at Sano for a long time. She just stared at the table and didn't utter a word.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

what do you think will happen next? Sorry my update took long. I had a lot of stuff to deal with…hope you guys could forgive me for that…see you next year when I update this again…Merry Christmas! And a happy new year!


End file.
